Chocolate Of My Heart
by glitterball
Summary: Remus' birthday is coming up and Sirius needs to get him something special, to show how he really feels. Will his Gryffindor bravery prevail or will he chicken out and just buy a book? please read and review!


_"Don't just love him, but show him."_

Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K Rowling, not me. I don't own anything, apart from this story and any characters that I happen to create.

Warnings: SLASH

Pairings: Sirius/Remus and Lily/James

Chocolate Of My Heart.

"Remus!" Sirius whined, as he sat down next to the reading lycanthrope.

"Yes?" Remus said, not even looking up from the book he was reading on his bed in the Gryffindor seventh year dorm. He was also eating a bar of Honeydukes chocolate, that Sirius had given him earlier that day.

"Moony!" the animagus said in a whimpering voice. "All you've done all day is read, come down to the common room and beat me at chess."

"In a bit," Remus told him, though this time sparing him a glance over the top of his thick, dusty book.

"NOW!" Sirius said, in mock indignation. Trying to grab the book out of Remus' hands, who had a surprisingly strong grip.

Remus sighed and put down his book, it was a cold December evening and he concluded that snuggling up in his favourite armchair, beating Sirius and then James at chess, didn't sound all that bad. "Lead the way then, Padders,"

Sirius gave him his most charming smile and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the stairs towards the warm, inviting common room.

"Rem?" James said, who was sitting across from the seat Remus was about to occupy. He had a piece of parchment in front of him and his hair was in even bigger disarray than usual.

"Yes?" Remus said knowing full well that James wanted to copy some homework assignment he had left 'til last minute.

"Can I read your History Of Magic essay?" James asked with an innocent look. The one James used when he wanted something and was pretending to be casual. Failing miserably.

"No," Remus said sitting down on the red sofa and lying down on it his feet outstretched onto the comfy gold cushions. He knew for certain that James wanted to do more than just 'read' the essay. More like copy it.

"Awww, please!" James begged childishly, using his best puppy dog eyes and fluttering his eyelashes at Remus ridiculously.

"No," he said closing his eyes. Shaking his tawny bangs out of his face. "That face might work on lily, mate. But it's a waste of time on me." Now if it was Sirius, on the other hand, it would of worked spectacularly.

"Rem," Sirius said walking over with two bottles of Butterbeer, handing Remus one. That simple shortening of his name did so much more to him than when James said it.

'I wonder why?' thought Remus wryly.

"Hey," James said, "where's mine?"

Sirius just shrugged, lifting up Remus' legs and placing them in his lap as he sat down.

"Thanks," Remus said to Sirius, uncapping the top.

James pouted and went to get his own.

Sirius was lost in thought, his fingers resting on the soft material of Remus' blue socks. It was soon to be Remus' birthday, he wanted to get him something special, but he didn't know what.

He had been in love with Remus for as long as he could remember. He loved to just watch the other boy, soon to be man. He was so graceful and beautiful. He absolutely adored Remus' hair, it was so soft, and fluffy - a bit like a puppies really. He wanted the gift to be perfect, to show Remus just how much he cared about him.

"Siri?" Remus said softly. "You okay?"

"What," Sirius said, zoning back in, and rejoicing at the concerned expression on Remus' face. "I'm fine, just thinking."

Remus nodded, turning to laugh at the interaction between James and Peter.

That was another thing Sirius loved about Remus, his laugh. It was so stunning; it brightened up his whole face. He always looked so carefree and happy when he was laughing. Forgetting all about his troubles and sadness. Just for a minute. He got this little wrinkle on his nose as he laughed too. Sirius thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

Remus yawned, "I should get to bed, I'm tired," he told them swinging his legs around and moving to get to bed.

"You do look tired, exhausted even," Sirius said, feeling lost due to the loss of Remus' warmth. That he craved like a dying man craved air. "Come on, I'll help you up."

Remus smiled, "No, you stay down here and relax, I'll be fine." He assured. "Night guys."

"Night," All three said in unison, watching Remus as he walked across the common room, stopping briefly to talk to Lily Evans.

"Why don't you just tell him?" a soft voice asked from beside him.

Sirius shook his head. "I can't,"

"Why not?" James asked him. "Do you think he'll reject you? Laugh in your face? What?"

"I don't know?" Sirius whined, running his hands through his thick, dark hair tiredly. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Sirius, please. Just listen," James said pleadingly. "I know he's your best friend, but you feel more for him and I think you should tell him. He needs someone to love him, look after him and I know you can do that."

Sirius looked at him before nodding. "I appreciate your help Prongs, but I need to think about it."

James said, "Sleep on it, it'll be different in the morning. But just think, can you continue through the rest of your life, wanting him, needing him? I know you long to touch him at all times. He needs you and your love." He said before moving back over to Peter and started a new game. Sirius wondered when James had finally decided grown up and why he hadn't noticed.

Sirius entered the dorm quietly, not wanting to wake Remus from his sleep. He crept over to Remus' bed and looked down at him. He never closed the drapes around his bed, neither did the over boys.

Remus looked so peaceful, not haunted by the terrible things he was plagued by when he was awake. He was able to just sleep and forget about all the horrid things and hopefully dream about good things. Like long hot summers at James' house with the rest of the Marauders, or cold winters playing in the glistening snow.

Sirius pushed the hair out of Remus' eyes and stroked it softly, reverently. Before moving on to his own bed to get ready to be visited by Morpheus.

Remus awoke early and went outside to sit under a tree. It was a cloudy day, though it was a little warm. Remus loved sitting outside, one with nature. He felt more for nature than most people, being a werewolf. He could smell so many different things.

He loved sitting and thinking about his life. Though he also loved spending time, thinking to himself about Sirius. He was in love with Sirius and hoped that one day he would be able to tell him, one day soon. Maybe.

He hoped so. Sirius was his best friend, but he was so much more. He looked after Remus after the full moon, hardly ever leaving his side. He made Remus feel loved, wanted, cherished. He loved a big hug from Sirius, when his father had died, unexpectedly; Sirius had been there for him. Holding him tight as he cried for hours and hours.

He loved Sirius' scent too, it was of his aftershave, the aroma wasn't too heavy. It was just right. It had a hint of Butterbeer and chocolate. Remus loved chocolate; Sirius always gave Remus chocolate after the full moon, on his birthday and just as a treat on weekends randomly. Lastly and probably most importantly he smelt of dog hair, which was expected due to his animagus form.

It would be Remus' birthday soon, March 10th to be precise. Hopefully then Sirius would get him some more chocolate.

Remus was torn from his musings by a hand touching his shoulder. He jerked up instinctively. "Siri," Remus whined. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Sirius shook his head and sat down next to Remus, leaning back against the tree and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You looked like you were off with the pixies,"

"I think I was," Remus told him softly, shifting slightly to put his head on Sirius' shoulder. He had a nice green, jumper on. It was soft against Remus' cheek, he sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

"It's getting a little cold, maybe we should go back inside," Sirius told him, already moving to stand up. "Breakfast starts in 10 minutes."

"Awww, do we have to?" Remus complained, even though he had already started to stand up as well.

Later that night after the boys had gone to sleep Sirius got up and walked over to Remus' bed and he slipped in, under the warm, red, fluffy covers.

"I had a bad dream," Sirius said sounding like a little kid, after finding Remus to be awake also. "It's only for one night."

'Yes, but after this I'm just going to want you to sleep with me night after night,' Remus sighed. "Sure, Padfoot." Remus said a little wryly.

Sirius smiled and snuggled up close to Remus inhaling deeply. He smelled like chocolate and outdoors, of nature itself. He sighed contently. Remus discovered his hand was now on Sirius' chest. He wondered when it had got there, and when he had got so accustomed to sleeping with Sirius so they fit in the small, single bed. Curled around each other, a bit like a jigsaw. Remus sighed once again and snuggled down to sleep, comforted by the warmth of the other body so close.

James and Peter were used to waking up finding Sirius and Remus in the same bed, though it was usually Sirius who had crept into Remus' bed after a 'nightmare.'

Though it was sometimes the other way around on a cold night. Remus had grown up in a big family, living in a small house. He had had to share with his older brother and was used to the warmth of another person. But this was completely different he definitely hadn't felt this way about his brother. James and Peter were the only children in their family so they didn't understand, which made it even easier to share a bed with Sirius. Though neither seemed to mind, from the sleeping arrangements. The other marauders didn't care either. Secretly they thought that Sirius and Remus belonged together. They were perfect together.

The next Saturday was also a Hogsmeade weekend, it was Remus' birthday the following Tuesday. Sirius had a big idea for Remus' birthday; he just needed to buy the ingredients for his big birthday surprise and hoped the retailers would be able to make his creation in time.

"I need to do something alone a minute guys," Sirius told them, secretly.

"Where you going?" Prongs asked, intrigued.

"It's a secret!"

"But-" James had started to interrupt he hated not knowing things!

"Potter, leave him alone," Remus, told him in a voice that was an amazing imitation of James' girlfriend Lily. Whom James would be meeting later in the Three Broomsticks.

Sirius sniggered and ran off, but not before winking at Remus. Telling him he thought his impression was amazing. He was going to Honeydukes. He would ask them to make a special idea he had designed for the birthday boys present. It was just perfect!

They of course had obliged, Sirius had used his charming personality and had flirted his paws off to get what he wanted. They had asked if they could use the idea for Valentines chocolates to sell in the shop. Sirius hadn't minded as every time Remus would see someone with the design he would inevitably think back to Sirius' present and it would brighten his mood and put a spring in his step. Reminding him of Sirius' devotion.

Sirius caught up with them later on as they were entering the Pub. "Hey," he said putting a hand on the small of Remus' back. Who turned his head and smiled at his friend. Oh, how could such a small touch and smile make his heart flutter and a huge smile spread across his face?

It was the morning of Remus' birthday. Sirius could hear the birds twittering outside the window, welcoming the new day. The sun was filtering through a gap in the curtains, into the room. Lighting the interior.

He stretched and got up changing into his clothes, from his pyjamas.

He heard movements from the other beds and the creaks of James and Peters bedsprings as they jumped out to wake Remus.

Sirius was not giving Remus his present now. He was going to do it later. In private, he wanted it to be just the two of them when he told Remus for the first time that he loved him.

The other boys shook Remus to wake him up, who was by now smiling sleepily. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. Sirius had to refrain from the 'Awww' that was bursting to get out at the cute movement.

"Open my present first!" James told Remus forcefully. "It's the best!" Oh, James. Could you be more wrong?

"Guys?" Sirius whispered as Remus went into the toilet. He had opened all his other presents and was now dieing to use the toilet. They looked at him questionably. He had their full attention. "Can you guys leave Remus and I alone for a minute?"

"Omg!" James whispered. "Are you really going to…?" He trailed off.

Sirius nodded his head with equal parts of nervousness and embarrassment. But he could never be ashamed about what he was about to do. Never.

The two Marauders left quickly to leave the remaining two alone.

"Where are-?" Remus started as he came out of the bathroom and noticing the absence of the boys.

"They were hungry," Sirius, said a little too quickly to appear sane.

"Riiight," Remus said, walking over to his bed.

"Here," Sirius said quietly, he knew it wasn't the most romantic way to deliver the present to the love of his life, but he had to do it before he chickened out. Gryffindor bravery forgotten.

Sirius had given him a fancily decorated box. He opened the lid and found 'I love you, Remus' spelt out in individual chocolates. It was beautiful. The most amazing thing anyone had ever done for him. For the first time, Remus thought that he had found chocolate that he though he would never be able to eat. Not that it was because it looked unappealing, on the contrary, the chocolates looked lovely. It was because he wanted to keep the chocolates, forever. To remember the special moment.

He looked up at Sirius a tear falling unchecked from his widened, amber eyes.

"Do you really?" He asked insecurely, bowing his head.

"Yes," Sirius told him lifting up his head, with a finger unto the chin. So Remus had to look into his eyes and see that he was being truthful. "With all my heart."

He moved forward slowing, the seconds moving like hours. Before his lips met Remus in a sweet kiss. Even sweeter than the delicious chocolates balancing in Remus' lap.

Remus pulled away slightly and whispered against his lips, "Love you, too." Before wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck and pulling himself flush against the animagus' chest. Delighting in the warmth that he would no longer have to long for.

"Does this mean you won't have to pretend about your nightmares anymore?" Remus asked cheekily, tenderness filling his heart and soul.

Sirius pouted, "but the nightmares were real!" he insisted.

Remus laughed heartily, shaking his head before leaning forward again and kissing the pout of the irresistible lips inches from his own. Inches that were, in Remus' opinion, too far away.

They had spent the rest of the morning spilling their hearts on how they had surreptitiously loved each other for years. Of course they had done a lot of kissing too. But they weren't going to do anything more intimate for a while. They wanted to take it slow, savour every moment they spent together.

They told James and Peter about their relationship first, then they had told Lily. Who had told them it was obvious that they had liked each other for ages.

"Hey, you okay?" A soft voice said from in front of him.

He looked up from the floor where he had been staring into space, daydreaming. Remembering the moments leading up to him and Remus getting together.

He smiled at his boyfriend of a month and pulled him into his lap in the armchair by the fire. Wrapping his strong arms possessively around the werewolf's lithe waist. He kissed Remus' cheek, before nuzzling his neck, like a dog.

"What were you thinking about?" Remus asked him, turning slightly in his lap to look him in the face, running his fingers through Sirius' soft hair.

"You," Sirius whispered, moving his face forward in the firelight to kiss his beautiful boyfriend, not caring at all if anyone happened to be watching.

It was special moments like this that reminded Remus of the day Sirius had confessed his love. He never did eat those chocolates, but instead had placed a spell on the box to keep them. Forever stuck in pristine condition.

Remus loved all kinds of chocolate, but Sirius had a more refined taste, being a Black. Remus was the chocolate of Sirius' heart. And always would be, no matter what awaited them in the future.

Please Review!


End file.
